Infiltration into the Russian Inhuman Sanctuary
|commanders1 = Phil Coulson |commanders2 = Gideon Malick Anton Petrov |commanders3 = Dimitri Olshenko |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = Anton Petrov Androvich |casualties3 = Yuri Krupin }} The Infiltration into the Russian Inhuman Sanctuary was a mission undertaken by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate Gideon Malick and his connection to the Russian Inhuman Sanctuary. Background During the Symposium on Alien Contagion, Russian representative Anton Petrov suggested to create an Inhuman Sanctuary in which Inhumans coming from all over the globe would be gathered in order to form an independent community for their own safety.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Inside Man Actually, Petrov intended to use these Inhumans, along with his fellow minister Androvich, who happened to be an Inhuman as well, to overthrow the Russian Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.13: Parting Shot Petrov's received the support of the HYDRA leader Gideon Malick, who was also pursuing the creation of an Inhuman army to be commanded by the ancient Inhuman Hive who had been brought back from Maveth. Malick and Petrov decided to cooperate for the creation of the Inhuman Sanctuary, which was located in an isolated area of Siberia. Unbeknownst to them, however, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse had infiltrated their plane and followed them all along. Infiltration Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse arrived in Siberia and spotted the cars transporting Gideon Malick and Anton Petrov. They locked the convoy with a target induction and tracked it down to the Russian Inhuman Sanctuary, which happened to be an abandoned power plant. They remained at large, watching the site from afar but unable to see within the building. They also spotted a man hooded and strapped to a chair, assuming it was an Inhuman prisoner. However, Hunter and Morse were eventually found by Russian guards who surrounded them. They pretended to be lost tourists, distracting the guards for a short instant before knocking them out. Following the fight, Hunter and Morse waited for backup to come: Melinda May, Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie. Hunter and Morse informed their colleagues that Petrov and Malick were expecting ministers, probably to see the Inhuman prisoner. 's corpse after being murdered by Androvich]] Hunter teamed up with May and they infiltrated the facility. As a patrol was approaching, they hid behind containers and found the body of Yuri Krupin, the Russian Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko's personal attaché. talks with Anton Petrov]] Meanwhile, Morse, Mackenzie, and Johnson successfully accessed the facility's security hub. Morse disguised as a Russian soldier and left to blend in with the other guards while Johnson and Mackenzie remained to monitor the activity within the facility. Thanks to Morse, all the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could overhear the conversation between Malick and the Russian officials. Notably, they learned that Petrov had Krupin executed by General Androvich, the Inhuman Hunter and Morse had spotted earlier. Malick suggested to release Androvich and let him kill Olshenko. Petrov, Malick and their detail left. However, Morse was delayed by another Russian official she knocked out, which made her lose Petrov and Malick. Meanwhile, Mackenzie saw Androvich being released. Johnson managed to open a door for Morse so she could proceed and find the General. Aboard the Zephyr One, Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons discovered that Prime Minister Olshenko was on his way to the facility, and thus was in lethal danger of being assassinated once he arrived. As Malick was leaving, Coulson ordered all his men to remain at the facility to protect Olshenko. confronts the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents]] All the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gathered and spied on the conversation between Petrov and Olshenko. As Olshenko discovered the coup d'état against him, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team created a distraction, enabling Hunter to take Olshenko away while Morse took Androvich far from him with Johnson and Mackenzie. Knowing that they were not allies, Androvich used his powers and manifested his Darkforce shadow to attack them. Neither Morse's Battle Staves nor Johnson's powers could destroy the shadow, who knocked Mackenzie unconscious while the General escaped. is knocked out by Androvich's shadow]] The shadow later returned to fight Morse and Johnson, who could not counter the attacks. As Mackenzie regained consciousness, Androvich's shadow threw Johnson against the ceiling, rendering her unconscious. Mackenzie told Morse to find and kill the General while he looked after Johnson. In the meantime, Hunter tried to guide Olshenko to safety, shooting Petrov in the process. However, they were confronted by Androvich's shadow, who remained impervious to Hunter's bullets. As the shadow was close to killing Hunter and Olshenko, Morse successfully killed Androvich, which caused the shadow to be destroyed. Olshenko being safe, Morse and Hunter surrendered and were arrested by the Russian soldiers. Aftermath Due to Matthew Ellis' personal intervention, Interpol stepped in for the interrogation of Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, who were taken to the Interpol Black Site. Even when faced with the threat of losing each other, Hunter and Morse denied working for S.H.I.E.L.D., who was still labeled as a terrorist organization. Phil Coulson personally joined them in the interrogation room and scrambled with the communications, enabling them to openly talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. without anyone being able to hear them. Hunter and Morse chose to leave the agency to protect it. and Lance Hunter say goodbye to their S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues]] Hunter and Morse were publicly disavowed, keeping them from having further contact with their former colleagues. However, while they were drinking at Teddy's Bar, they spotted their friends who offered them drinks and silently bid them farewell from a distance during an emotional spy's goodbye. Hunter and Morse would thus carry on their lives without S.H.I.E.L.D., even nearly getting married once again.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind References Category:Events